


Pain in the gearshaft

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A little, Autobot's settlement on Earth, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maximal's team up, Past Relationship(s), Slight swearing, Wait What?, What Have I Done, i love this, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: Team Prime meet's a old friend from the beginning of the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! I don't own the Transformers Prime. The Transformers is a classic in my mind and you have to admit I think its cool.

                      Their is much many of you human's do not know of our race. And much more we should not know their is one person in the entire galaxy who knows far more about us than anyone of us should. A femme bot with the designation Ruby Rockets came to our planet in a ship that was completely alien to most of the ships we had gotten in our ship port towards space. The unique design was an eye sore to some bots on the port mainly because it lacked color and paint to make it attractive alongside several other things. It didn't matter to her though she didn't have much taste when it came to painting a ship or time either, she managed to park it as they docked the ship with magnetic ship anchors. She was only a thousand years old Cybertronian time when she first came to Cybertron she set foot on our planet leaking energon. Her younger sister Eclipse a femme bot who was more like Elita-one's body type while her elder had a entirely different one. The triplets were with her at the time they landed young sparklings barely able to run around which is rare for our kind they were frightened and it seems that she bore an uncanny resemblance to Sentinel Maximus (who later became Sentinel Prime, the prime before me). The leader a red and green femme bot  was badly wounded too she looked at me and my friend Megatronus with wide optics.

 

 

 

 

         "What is a younger sparkling doing with those kind of wounds?" Megatronus demanded he was righteously worried. Those wounds couldn't have been made by her being a klutz that much Megatronus knew for certain he had seen all kinds of scrapes and brushes with death as a Gladiator in his free time. He worked as a laborer without a name only a series of letters and numbers like those before him D-18. A bland name one that is all too disturbingly common on Cybertron. Nicknames were simply that it wasn't your real designation but it had been this way since Nova Prime.

 

 

 

 

 

               "Escaping our home planet, please our siblings need energon we ...can't afford any." The younger slighter obviously female (female sparklings from their planet don't exactly have attractive breast plates until they reach a elder maturity) the only way to tell was their frame and higher pitched voice. The black with white flames femme sparkling her golden optics widened with fear she spoke with greater fear like she was terrified of us. Her optics were odd instead of having another ring she had a darker golden colored slit in the center of her optics that  seemed to change size with the emotion to what she was feeling. While her elder didn't seem to have this though she had strange scar marks around her optics it didn't seem normal the fact they were worried for their 'siblings' sakes (what is a "sibling"?) her worry was unneeded we couldn't harm a sparkling.

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Sparkling what is your designation?"I asked them gently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Eclipse, the triplets are Vanilla Bay, Ashwind, and Honorian. The injured red and green one is our elder sister Ruby Rockets." Eclipse told me. 'Bot's were staring at the shocking sight it isn't everyday this happens after all randomly. 

 

 

 Ruby herself couldn't have been anything but a teenaged sparkling like her twin the same could not be said of the unharmed triplets who were toddler sized sparklings a rarety even on Cybertron most of us were forged when our sparks first emerge. I alongside Megatron before the war were the first people to meet the desperate family she looked like she had been dragged through the mud, beaten against a wall or dragged against the wall, punched, kicked, stabbed, slashed, blasted and generally beaten so thoroughly it wasn't even funny. It looked like she had been through a gladiatorial ring tied up and managed to break free but as rare as hatchling because of the process it took too long. 

 

 

 

 

 

                    Her condition at the time was beyond terrible it was my first taste of terror and the realities of cruelty Megatronus had said she possessed immense willpower to even fly the ship known as the TMS Narada as her sister Eclipse stated Ruby was the only one who could fly a spaceship at any capacity of efficiency without killing people. Apparently her sister was in her words "a sucky pilot to the point where I hit everything" which is why the grievously injured but still somehow able to walk Ruby drove to Cybertron for refuge and repairs. Megatron assured her that her sparkling younger 'siblings' were okay even if we didn't understand what a sibling was. I had taken her to a hospital where I first met a young Ratchet who just earned his medic status from a student to full blown medic recently from the medical academy. He was horrified to find out what she had been doing prior to coming she explained that a old time traveling enemy sought to destroy what he deemed 'inferior' including her. She admitted she had been in the gladiatorial ring since she was a hundred old enough to fight an enemy back then she was about Bumblebee's height. She said she was 15 feet tall when she started she was back then at least 18 feet or so and possibly one of the worst wounds the medics at the hospital that wasn't caused by a stupid accident.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         "I have never really dealt with these kinds of wounds professionally." Ratchet said he was worried rightly so, we both were. Come to think of it she's the main reason I met Ratchet at all before the war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Do your best autobot...I ...mean  ...erm ...Ratchet." She told him for a moment he could've sworn her eyes flashed pink. She knew something they did not and I still wonder to this day what she knew, did she know what was coming?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "Very well, I cannot guarantee that their won't be scars however." Ratchet said as he prepared to put her in stasis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Ratchet, I don't care if I am scarred for life, I just don't want to leak energon out till I'm dead. Is that okay with ya'll?" She said in a accent reverting to her old accent just as Ratchet put her in stasis to fix the worst of her injuries. She never told anyone how she got those injuries or why she was the only one who dared pilot it even in her condition.

 

* * *

                         I woke from recharge on my berth with a start it has been a while since I revisited that old memory I missed her while some saw her as a traitor not everyone was willing to believe that as true. In my spark I felt something that something wasn't love but understanding somehow it felt like she was a Prime somehow. I don't understand why it felt like it was true. It didn't make sense to me and even Sentinel had said she would make a good Prime he would have willingly agreed to her having the matrix over himself feeling she was more worthy of it.

 

 

 

 

          I remembered Ruby Rockets during the war the most by then she was my own height which is impressive as no other Femme bot came close to my own height the others said she was something special. 

                    _"_ _To truly understand who you are inside you must first look to those who look to you for guidance and realize that you will need to understand them and likewise they will need you. This is something that is hard for many to understand what it means for this to be understood you must first look to your friends before looking at your reflection. Do you see who you are inside? Do you put others needs before your own? A leader must be many things but he or she must not rule by evil intentions even if at first they do not seem intimidating or evil, their intentions are_ hidden  _unknown to anyone except them. Thusly like  all we must be vigilant and wary of those with hidden intentions but show a level of compassion with it. Be willing to try something new and if it doesn't work try something else it isn't something one can do alone to fix what is yours as well we must all try in some small way to fix it. Everything has a purpose even if its unclear to them we must try to give them a choice because that is the greatest gift you can give to sentient life forms a choice, its easy to let someone else make all the hard choices but their are consequences that we will probably live to see." She once said the Senate wanted her to succeed Zeta after Zeta Prime's death. He was out of touch with reality anyway after his self-imposed exile perhaps it was for the best really._

 

 

 

 

 

_To everyones surprise she refused graciously._

 

 

 

 

 

_"To learn a lesson you must first make a terrible mistake and that must be learned from if you cannot learn from the past then their will be no future. The Decepticon's are 'bots just like us doesn't make every action they do as right nor is it moral at any rate. Zeta may be gone but this world doesn't need a female Prime that could bring more danger to others than I wish to and that's all me no one else should deal with that. I can't because it would be wrong to deny someone who was created on Cybertron who has far fewer problems and is far less likely to go mad with power."_

 

 

 

 

_"You fear that you will go mad if you are given the position."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"All due respect sir, but I cannae risk it for their sakes I wouldn't  the lives of millions I don't think I could take on that kind of responsibility just yet." The look said everything she was torn between her own ambition and the love for Cybertron's citizens. She conceded her own defeat quietly in her spark she knew something else something she couldn't change_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "Good Optimus your awake," Ratchet said in front of the green computer screen.

 

 

 

 

 

                 "Your up early." I noted calmly a bit irritable in the morning I hated mornings, Ratchet was always cheery in the morning early riser from recharge. I however was not he often joked about it too Ruby found our bickering in the morning hilarious she herself was a 'cyber-owl' and hated afternoons  and bureaucrats (she never went into why).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "I'm always up early." He joked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               'So their I was mate, chatting up the state police John Simmons great guy easy to read about as bright and obsessive as the CIA spy Jean Luc and a pain in the gearshaft he was arse if I   ever saw one. So it was easy to get out of the parking ticket these human's are so easy to read. Also I enjoy being their ride.' A voice said through the line we were tracking somehow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                'You remember what  Kup said right?' another voice said I didn't recognize it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                'Yes, I do.' The voice was somber crestfallen almost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Stay hidden so the Decepticons don't find you or harm anyone your close to." So I like money big deal I find it easier to commune with the natives in my human form than I do in car form also easier to pay for a new paint job and a carwash with such monies. It's not like we can use energon as currency here when energon for human's is toxic though a possible cleaner alternative than gasoline. I might have accidentally got the stuff in my system once or twice. It was horrible I swear I never felt that sick in my life stupid me parking in front of a gas pump that is serviced by others so you don't have to leave the comfort of the car or truck.' She said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                'Wait is this why you lost the peterbilt form?' the younger bot asked he sounded concerned and quite frightened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

             'Unfortunately yes its actually worse to our kind than oil its the zetan in me that responded terribly to it you could compare it to a toyota camry engine block that has antifreeze leaking into it, destroying the internal structure of the engine itself. That is unless you don't want the pistons going through the head gasket if they aren't going already cracked head gaskets are bad and an engine replace for the human's is actually quite expensive to replace. I completely lost the form due to a corruption of the scan I had to see Red Alert for that he had to flush out my systems its actually quite easy though it sounds gross. Also another thing don't give anyone antifreese it kills most mammals I read something about it chinese factories that made cat or dogs food cleaned equipment with the shit. Again completely random fact.' She said. I knew that voice Ruby Rockets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "So Rodimus-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Its Hot Rod." the mech said correcting her irritated. 

 

 

 

 

 

             "You know Rodimus sounds better besides you know why I took you in as well as the next guy, you give us hope and personally I see greatness in you like I do all of my teammates yours is just prone to leadership. I would say you have what it takes to become a Prime, remember that." She told him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "I...I don't know what to say. How could I possibly begin to live up to Optimus's memory?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "You will know when the time comes I said the same thing about my predecessor Arvan Paramount he survived generations of civil unrest he's the reason we were freed from the Krag thousands of the youngest generation were forced to fight at only a hundred years. I remember those days with such clarity constant fear of the watered down versions of decepticons because they weren't created from the well of the all sparks on Cybertron they were less emotional more robotic which is insulting to say but it is the truth. I fear those years made me violent and vicious something that hasn't really gone away I'm not as kind as Optimus I often wished I was more like him. I spent so many years in the Krag it became all I knew if it wasn't for the help of Cybertron's own citizens I would be worse than before."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "You mentioned Silver Surfer?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "The Hatch mother of our hatchery she like all of us were the children of her wing. Each member of the clan had an allotted number of hatchery space's my mother had up to three spaces at any given point. Our brood father was Sentinel Maximus who later became Sentinel Prime not long after the Triplets were hatched. Mother disappeared not long after that I only have a vague memory of her I was barely 15 feet around twenty years old when they took me to the Krag along with thousands of other sparklings around my age. The biology of it is a bit complicated our sparks are given to us by the well of the allsparks but on Zeta two is called the Well of Becoming. Considering that it takes two weeks and a steady supply of energon a bit less than you would expect an adult to have in their system being delivered. Our clan's hatchery Sol-Kumuinate of the Khumuinate plateaus was actually pretty small compared to others which could have thousands of occupied hatchery incubators ours was considered the most threatening because of the number of those with the Sif designation."

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Sif?"

 

 

 

 

 

        "It refers to a constantly evolving body type our t-cogs are a bit different than usual for Zetan's our main forms that are discovered not long after hatching is a beast form but like my mother we can take on vehicle mode's. I get that specifically from my mother she was a lot like Drift except she liked the poetry more than him and was a complete arrogant pain in the aft and liked bureaucracy a  ** _lot more_** than any sane person should. She did it maliciously too taking her inner rage out on people by slowing down progress with quintuplet paper signings and stuff. Crosshairs I can stand he amuses me because the paperwork isn't necessarily  _hard_ to understand its pretty straightforward  I have no problem with that. It's just people like  _her_ I cannae stand. I never really had a close relationship with either of my parent's at least Sentinel was reasonable she wasn't in the end she disappeared seven mellinium ago I haven't seen her since I assume she's dead. I really don't care about her the universe is better off not knowing her fate and I can recharge easier not knowing her fate."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Why?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Because if she was alive she would come after me and rip the very Paramount Matrix of the Zetan's from my very chassis." Her voice trembled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "You are afraid of her?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "She willingly handed me over just for her own stockpile of energon while I begged her not to. My mother also was the one who did some things I would call Shockwave-esque to others in her later days things that involved her becoming a criminal that forced my elder siblings to flee for their lives or risk becoming part of her experiments. I don't think I would look forward to her return in the solar system, She is actually worse then Megatron if I had to place a bet on who would take over the decepticon's by force I would say she would be the one to beat Megatron into submission and become her second in command. While she would have used Airachnid deceptibitch as scrap and Starscream would be turned into a dinobot or be given a beastmode likely a very ugly one to match. Considering the first one I had was a colossal squid due to her meddling."

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Is that abnormal?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Akin to abuse really the first form we choose as young sparklings is a reflection of a personality to preset it makes us sick deathly sick for months in not years. It took my processors three centuries to recover fully it took me a few months to reject the form and settle on a cyber-cat."

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Didn't you settle on sharptooth later?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Oh yeah but with zetan's its a chose I chose to discard it like our medic Blazing Inferno did and chose a final beast form its not something everyone does but that's because not everyone can. I chose to do that and my beast form now resembles a dragonic predacon from Cybertrons prehistory before the Great Cataclysm. His resembles a lion thing with a lotus at the end of his tail that lotus is actually a high powered rifle at doubles as a diagnostic tool in the battle field." She said. The transmission ended.

 

 

 

 

 

             Ruby Rockets, the supposed traitor.

* * *

 

                      Silver Surfer was many things vicious, cruel and undeniably of the rank of Sif her black hairlike appendages which were nothing more than black wires she was a pure eerie silver her optics were a violent blood red that could've made a decepticon look at her and shiver. Her optics were naturally colder than even Megatron's having a logical outlook on all life and only seeing profit in all life which only made her a perfect fit for leader of the decepticon's organic life like cybertronic life was "expendable" just like her own "pathetic spawn were". She had returned to Earth in search of her little experimental Sparkling.

 

 

 

 

 

              When she did find her she found her older sparkling with a green sports car 2014 c4 Corvette Stingray while the red car with green flames and a blue asian dragon design on both sides of the 2015 Shelby GT350 Mustang stood out as much as her holoform did. 

 

 

 

Ruby Rockets POV:

 

 

        "So what's on the agenda today boss?" Crosshairs asked eagerly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "We need to find some energon mines I have a feeling our fellow autobot's are going to need the supply."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Someone's following us." Drift said in his blue and black 2013 Bugatti Veyron grand sport Vitnesse, he was a former decepticon who grew disenchanted with the cause and switched sides currently he was my scout. Like Sideswipe was my spy the bitchy asshole was a pain in my ass (or gearshaft or aft the human terminology rubbed off on me) I was keen on getting rid of him by reassigning him to some other team when the time arises.

 

 

 

 

 

              "Thanks Drift. Elita-1 and Rodimus keep an optic on our tail..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

        Everything went dark in an instant. She returned.

 

 

 

* * *

                  Optimus Primes POV:

 

 

          "Optimus we got several Autobot distress signals!" Ratchet seemed completely surprised he had their were more than a few autobots here on Earth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Hello! This is Crosshairs second in command of Team Paramount we need backup and firepower and a medic our feild medic is down and the other is out cold! We are taking on casualties as well fourteen of our scouts and warriors are dead. Anyone help us! These monsters she's sending our way are worse than scraplets!" Crosshairs shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Currently our team leader is in critical condition leaving me in charge our main comm links to base are down.I'm sending you our coordinates I fear this sadist is going to experiment on our dead as well." Crosshairs said we opened a ground bridge and went in armed no doubt it was probably the worst battles I have ever seen bot's were disemboweled (which to human's didn't seem gross at all due to the differences in our internal structure I couldn't fault them for it), parts were strewn everywhere they were simply put torn apart scrap metal and lots of spilled energon. We managed to get them out of their to safety but not before i caught the optics of the coldest and cruelest red optics on a eerie silver femme bot. She was the same height as myself but her cruely over thos beings whom afterwards were very likely killed for letting us get away.

 

 

 

 

      Ratchet got to work fixing the wounded. Not everyone in Team Prime were happy to see her especially considering her condition she would be out for a week. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Oh my head an circuitry it ****" She began cursing in cybertronian a lot more than you would have expected and a few dead languages found on several organic planets. It seems that she didn't like this kind of pain. Considering how badly she was damaged from the fight it shouldn't have been possible Ratchet said her armor and her wounds they just didn't add up like her body it weakened around Silver Surfer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Care to explain their is no way your armor gave way under those conditions." Ratchet seemed to be controlling his anger. She glared at him but their was a panicked nervous edge to her optics something wasn't right someone took something from her chassis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Drift would you mind to call back to base and inform the others to be on high alert."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Yes, sensei." Drift said opening a comm link telling the rest of our Autobot city to be on high alert.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "We will talk about this in private Ratchet but not before..."She hissed getting up the  curved wings that weren't wings were flared out: frustrated and very angry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Optimus why don't you join us-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Rubius, Elita is asking for a commlink with you." Drift informed her. Rubius? Did she call herself that now?

 

 

 

 

 

     "Very well, patch her through."

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Are you insane! We cannot waste anymore tim-"Elita was cut off mid-sentence as Ruby flinched by her yelling through the comms.

 

 

 

 

"Elita shut up and listen Silver is far worse than any being you have ever faced do not underestimate her she will either eat you or use you for scrap. The old stories about her being a spark eater aren't far from the truth her brother and twin sister were forcibly turned into ones by her machinations she see's all of her children in the hatchery as experiments. She's possibly far worse than any decepticon in my opinion." Ruby answered annoyed at Elita who seemed prone to jump to conclusions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why can't you take care of her?" Elita demanded through the comms.

 

 

 

 

She became extremely unconfortable.

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't our species biology specifically zetan is uniquely geared towards family meaning our armor naturally weakens tremendously the more you dislike or hate them the weaker it gets. Its kind of stupid and counterproductive if you ask me but we can't exactly reverse it. Which is why sparklings usually come in groups generations if you will though that won't help me here. She took what she wanted."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The Paramount...."

 

 

 

 

"Indeed." She answered looking away defeated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What does she want to do with it?" Crosshairs asked crossing his servos the green autobot seemed to be working well with Ruby. Better than expected actually considering that Crosshairs didn't work well with others he was naturally a loner, self serving and backstabbing at times. Those traits didn't seem to be showing now with her taking him in, Elita and myself have history not all of it good she became a different person we didn't leave on good terms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Probably corrupt it but that's going to be near impossible."

 

 

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Because she's not that smart brutal yes that's all she knows. But you think that this is over no it has just begun, unfortunately we might have to talk to Megatron about this."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere." Ratchet argued.

 

 

 

 

 

"True but it seems our goals remains the same should Jhiaxus get a hold of the matrix their is no telling what the already insane cybertronian could do to with it in his possession. He is nothing more than a watered down version of a decepticon irony their isn't it?"

 

 

 

 

 

"You are crazy to think we would help you! You are a traitor." Arcee growled gritting her dentas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She laughed heartily at that hands on her sharp spiked knees crying lubricant that was salty according to Ratchet she had more in common with the human's than we originally thought which meant she was immune to being attacked by scraplets, which would explain certain things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You truly believe that? I was recalled back to zeta two to fight in our revolt against Jhiaxus."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"But you were only three hundred!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Old enough to fight. In case you didn't notice I've spent a very long time fighting longer than Megatronus did in Kaon's gladiatorial rings which was nothing coompared to the Krag, it was like a giant collosium with a bit of sword art online thrown in." Ruby said she lost all of us 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sword Art Online?"

 

 

 

 

 

"It's a japanese anime."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not following."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It was hell that's all you need to know." Ruby said sharply not harshly she seemed to understand the sentiment. At least in part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sporadic updates. just so you know.  
> Edited: the eyes have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I own only my Oc's and any of her culture which is unrelated to a transformers (just in this context for fun because why not? How else is her personality going to develop?) from any of the colony worlds of Cybertronian origin, including Junkions. Just to clear this up so I don't get yelled at for that. She is a bit odd and that has everything to do with her violent past.  
> Did you catch my Star Trek references their?  
> Edit: Next chapter in the works.


End file.
